


小混混恶魔×富家私生子转校生天使

by gakei



Series: Aziraphale×Crowley衍生爱情故事AU [1]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, good omens - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley站在学校的围栏边抽烟，傍晚的冷冽的风吹得他一头火红的发卷在空中飞扬，他眯着眼，心不在焉地听着身边的哈斯塔和利古尔瞎扯吹牛。  
“……我昨天上的一个妞儿可辣了，那个浪的劲儿呦，啧啧啧……”哈斯塔洋洋得意地跟利古尔炫耀。  
“少跟这儿放屁了，你几百年才能搞上一个妞儿就在这儿得瑟……”  
“别废话了。”一直默不作声的Crowley忽然皱着眉头不耐烦地打断了他们的对话，他狠狠地吸了一口烟，把烟嘴丢下楼去。  
“问你们，知道我们年级新转来的那个小子么？”  
利古尔是个八卦精，学校里的啥事儿都瞒不过他耳朵，他一下子就反应过来Crowley说得是哪个。  
“啊我知道那小子……长了一双蓝眼睛的家伙，听说是市里一个有钱佬跟小老婆生的私生子，结果被大老婆发现了……给安排到咱这儿避避风头……”  
“那小子肯定有钱得很，他那老爹指不定偷偷给他塞多少钱呢。”哈斯塔暗搓搓地起了坏心眼儿。  
Crowley没做声儿，他撑着手臂看着底下空荡荡的校园，皱着眉头像在想什么事情。

Crowley一个星期前就注意到了他。  
这个有着奶油般的淡金色卷发的男孩，穿着看起来价值不菲的奶白色套装，看起来漂亮得令人心魄。他就像个天使一样，这是所有人见到他时的下意识的反应。  
他实在是太引人注目了，Crowley看到他的时候想。但是他莫名地对这个新同学产生一种厌恶感，有可能是因为一点点感觉自己风头被抢了的嫉妒，更多的是讨厌他的眼神。  
那双蓝色眸子看着像是蕴满了博爱，实则是冷得漠然，有一种对什么都不在乎的……怎么说，超脱世俗的高傲？  
Crowley不知道怎么形容这种感觉，他可以只是单纯看不惯他那副“像个天使一样”的高高在上的感觉。  
装模作样的混蛋。Crowley心底里骂道。

“……Crowley？”  
“嗯？”Crowley回过神来，皱着眉头不悦地瞪着打断他沉思的哈斯塔。  
“我说……那小子看着让人讨厌得很，不如去教训他一顿，教教他明白谁才是学校里的老大。”  
看着旁边跃跃欲试的利古尔，Crowley的嘴角忽然挑起了一朵邪恶的笑。  
“正好最近手头有点紧。”

Aziraphale坐在沙发上捧着一杯可可，出神地盯着杯子里浮起的奶沫儿，漫不经心地听着他老爹絮絮叨叨。  
“就一段时间……我保证，过了这阵儿风头我就会把你们接回来。”他那有钱的老爹正讨好地对着他们娘俩说，漂亮的母亲理也不理他，自顾自地收拾着东西。老爹看情人不理睬自己，有些尴尬地转头看着Aziraphale。  
“Azi，你需要什么就说……我给你卡上存了足够多的钱，你随便花就可以。”Aziraphale耸耸肩表示自己听到了。他才不关心自己父母间的那点小九九，他也不关心自己接下来要去哪儿。他只关心去的地方有没有好的甜品屋和可丽饼。

Aziraphale被安排进了当地一所普通学校，他老爹解释说这样不容易被八卦狗仔找到。这样也好，他暗暗想，省得跟一群仗着爹妈有钱就趾高气扬的蠢货呆在一起。作为一个“见不得光”的孩子，他一向深懂得明哲保身，低调行事，友善地对待每一个人。  
感觉还不赖，这是Aziraphale上学第一天的感想。身边的同学大都很友好，虽然对他多多少少有些好奇，也难怪，这里比不得那些名流汇集的大都市，鲜有像他这样一身名牌、一看就是有钱人家出来的小少爷的学生。Aziraphale甚至交到了朋友，一个叫加百列的高个子男孩，看起来还比较沉稳，有着标志性的假笑和偏紫的瞳孔。  
“……这里虽然不是什么大地方，但是民风倒还淳朴，如果你愿意的话我可以带你四处转转……”加百列摆出年级长的气派，自告奋勇承担起了接待新同学的任务。  
“……嗯，好啊，那真是谢谢你了……”Aziraphale有些心不在焉地敷衍着加百列，他的目光被远处的一抹红色牢牢地吸引住了。  
那个男孩儿有一头火红得耀眼的头发，散散地披在肩上，身材瘦瘦高高的，穿着紧身牛仔裤和皮夹克。他打扮得真像个摇滚歌手，Aziraphale暗暗想，即使隔了那么远，他也能感觉到那人骨子里散发出的一种……邪恶？  
他不禁为这个想法轻轻笑了一下。  
加百列感受到了Aziraphale的走神，顺着他的视线看过去，下意识地皱了皱眉。  
“那是Crowley，学校里有名的小混混。”加百列语气里隐隐约约透着厌恶，“旁边那两个是他的跟屁虫，哈斯塔和利古尔。”  
小混混？Aziraphale愣了愣，他以前的学校里没有过这样的学生。  
“就是经常打架逃课欺负低年级的学生，这一家子都是小混混，Crowley他哥别西卜……”他有些恨恨地嘟囔，“那个混蛋……”  
Aziraphale敏锐地从加百列的语气里感受到他和这个叫别西卜的应该有点什么过往，但是他很聪明地选择不多嘴。  
Crowley，Aziraphale在心里默默地念了几遍这个名字，不自觉地抿嘴笑了笑。


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley三个人是在离甜品店不远的一个拐角堵住Aziraphale的。  
Aziraphale很明显并没有看出这三个人打得注意，他只是礼貌地冲他们笑笑，还带着一丝那种在街上遇见认识的人躲不开打招呼的尴尬，然后就想绕过离开。  
“这么着急去哪儿啊？”利古尔坏笑着拦住了他的去路。“新同学，我们应该好好招待一下不是吗？”  
Aziraphale“哦”了一声，挑挑眉，却并不是很害怕的样子。他笑得很官方：“哪里的话，我初来乍到，还得拜托你们多多照顾。”他从口袋里掏出钱包，点了几张钞票往利古尔手里塞，还不忘旁边的哈斯塔。“一点小意思不成敬意。”  
Aziraphale的老爹教他，能用钱解决的事儿，都不叫事儿。  
利古尔和哈斯塔抓着几张大面额钞票愣住了，从没见过被打劫的人出手这么大方、神情这么自然，就像是事先准备好等着他们一样，他们反而有点不敢收了，犹犹豫豫地瞄着后面一直没做声没出面的Crowley。  
Aziraphale望过去，红发的男孩靠在墙上，一双泛着金色的瞳孔正探究地打量着他，目光里流露出威胁的意味。Aziraphale也不恼，就那样微笑着看他。  
Crowley表面上不动声色，心里却似翻起惊天巨浪一般汹涌，他盯着这个天使一般的男孩，柔软的金色鬈发，随着呼吸起伏若隐若现的喉结，还有那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。那双平静的没有一丝波澜、甚至还带着点……怜悯的眼睛。  
Crowley的怒气莫名其妙地窜了起来。怜悯？这个暴发户的私生子居然还好意思来怜悯他？还有那张没有丝毫波动、维持着端庄的笑容的面具脸，Crowley冷笑着想，不知道自己一拳揍到他脸上的时候，这个富家少爷还能不能笑得出来。他恶狠狠地逼近Aziraphale，身高优势压得对方不得不仰起头看着他。  
Aziraphale嗅到了那股越逼越近的烟草味有些不稳地拍打在他脸上，他感到有些晕乎乎的，心理防线在一点点溃败，他的笑容已经摇摇欲坠快要绷不住了。  
Crowley终于满意地在那双眼睛找到了一丝不安，他像是看到垂死猎物的捕食者般愉悦地勾起嘴角。他可真像个天使，Crowley心里想，凑近了他耳边，他觉得这样子的威胁会更有震慑力。Crowley都想好了威胁的话语，什么欢迎来到我们的地盘啊你以后小心点啊定期要给我们钱啊什么的，可是他看着那双琉璃般的眸子时，大脑不知怎的竟一片空白，准备的台词忘得一干二净。  
“Welcomel……”他艰难地开了口，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，一个词不知怎的就从唇边滑出来了。  
“Angel。”

哈斯塔和利古尔跟在正怒气冲冲大步往前走的Crowley，什么也不敢问，只能彼此交换一个疑惑的眼神。他们不清楚老大在那个小子耳边讲了些什么，他们只知道那小子忽然耳朵到脖子都红了一片，而老大也突然被施了咒般愣在原地，两个人就那样呆立着看着对方。  
哈斯塔和利古尔抓着那钱面面相觑，放兜里也不是还回去也不是，他们迟钝的脑子也感觉到气氛变得有些微妙的尴尬。终于，哈斯塔怯生生地开了口打破沉默。  
“……Crowley？”  
红头发的少年触电般地差点跳了起来，回过头发现这还杵着两个人呢，他阴沉着脸抛下一句“把钱还回去”后拔腿就走。利古尔和哈斯塔不敢多问为什么，到手的鸭子就这么飞了，只能把气撒在Aziraphale身上，恨恨地把钱甩在Aziraphale面前，恶狠狠地瞪他一眼后，就去追Crowley了，只留Aziraphale一个人和一地的钞票。

Crowley沉着脸一路上一句话也不说，心里却在咆哮：啊啊啊啊啊自己脑子是秀逗了吗还Angel？！真是对不起自己当了这么多年的小混混，现在连个劫都打不好了。  
他发誓下一次再遇见Aziraphale那个混蛋的话，一定揍得他满地找牙。

但是Aziraphale一连一个星期都没有出现在学校。这可真是难为了为了揍他而坚持天天来上学的Crowley，连带着哈斯塔和利古尔。他们俩不知道为什么Crowley好像就跟Aziraphale杠上了，为什么这么大费周章地想要找到他，然后揍他一顿，他们觉得老大可能由于嫉妒Aziraphale的美貌而发疯了。  
Crowley有些烦躁，他头一次因为见不到一个人而感到这么焦虑。他安慰自己，自己只是迫切地想要找到那个混蛋然后好好教训他一顿，一雪前耻而已。可是一边他脑子里不断涌出的是一些乱七八糟的想法：万一Aziraphale是为了躲开他呢？万一Aziraphale回家告状后他父母把他带回去了呢？万一……他出了什么事呢？  
Crowley心乱如麻，他开始后悔自己为什么会听哈斯塔那个蠢货的话去欺负Aziraphale。可怜的哈斯塔，莫名其妙地就被针对了。  
可是Aziraphale有没有出事不知道，Crowley倒是先惹了一身麻烦。

Crowley那个撒旦老爹又喝醉了。  
他瞪着一双浑浊的眼睛揪住Crowley的领子，命令他把钱拿出来，Crowley愤怒地一边挣扎着躲避带着酒气的唾沫星子，一边尖叫着解释自己的存款上次被别西卜抢走了一半，现在已经没有了，他应该找别西卜要去。  
别西卜倚在门口冷眼看着这一切，他个子已经长得比他爹还高了，尽管看着瘦，但是由于常年打架混迹于街头，力气出奇得大，下手也是极狠的，因此那老爹也不敢随意惹他了，只能将矛头转向Crowley。  
“少跟我来这一套。”老爹啐了一口，揪起Crowley从他的裤兜里掏出几张钞票。“没有？这叫没有？”撒旦老爹愤怒地大吼，往他脸上挥了一拳。  
Crowley摔在地上，鼻子里有热热的东西流出来，他一抹，一手的血。他气得浑身发抖，爬起来狠狠一摔门，冲进了倾盆大雨中。  
Crowley走在大雨中，浑身淋得湿透，脸上早已分不清是血水还是雨水，但是可以肯定的是，那绝对不是泪水，他的眼泪早已被眼睛的熊熊怒火烧干了。  
Crowley在雨里漫无目的地走着，脑袋逐渐变得昏昏沉沉的，所以当他看到远处那个撑着伞的白色身影时，他只觉得那个影子周围都围着一圈柔和的圣光。好像个天使啊，他心里想。然后那个影子慢慢地离他越来越近，随之而来的还有那双盛满了惊讶与担忧的蓝色眸子。  
“Crowley？”  
他听见自己略带哽咽的喃喃低语。  
“Aziraphale……”


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley垂头丧气跟只落汤鸡似的坐在漂亮的巴洛克沙发上，红头发耷拉着往下不停得滴水。他简直不能相信自己究竟做错了什么，为什么每次跟Aziraphale在一起的时候他都这么狼狈。一雪前耻？不存在的！羞愤感让他没好气地一把抢过Aziraphale递给他的毛巾，胡乱的呼噜着自己的头发。  
Aziraphale有点无奈地看着他，端了一杯热可可来，里面还泡了棉花糖。  
“受凉的时候喝点这个会好受很多。”  
Crowley哼了一声，他才不会喝这种甜腻腻的恶心玩意儿。但是……闻起来有点香是怎么回事？而且端着杯子的手也看起来像棉花糖一样，绵绵软软的……好吧，他还是向寒冷和饥饿低头了，接过杯子，低低地说了一声谢谢。  
“所以……”Aziraphale在Crowley旁边坐下，“你不打算告诉我发生了什么吗？看在我把你带回家照顾的份儿上？”  
“关你屁事。”Crowley不耐烦地喝了一大口可可。“你不打算解释一下过去一个星期你去哪儿了吗？”  
Aziraphale愣了一下，大概是想起来了一个星期前发生的事，脸颊染上了一层绯红。“啊……我就是……在家休息而已……”Aziraphale结结巴巴的，涨红了脸，他怎么说得出口，自己被Crowley的一声“Angel”搅得心慌意乱，为了不见到他才故意装病不去学校？  
Crowley转过头看着Aziraphale，刚想嘲讽他撒谎撒得可真蹩脚，没想那一双盈盈的蓝眼睛就这么直直地撞进了他的整个视线。  
Crowley的呼吸僵住了。此刻的Aziraphale简直漂亮得不可思议，红润的薄唇，微微敞开的领口和线条流畅优美的锁骨，雪白似雪的颈子……  
操，Crowley感觉自己的鼻血又要流出来了，他口干舌燥，浑身的电流都好像涌到了下腹。感受到某个部位的稍稍觉醒，他僵直了不敢动，生怕自己的小兄弟不给他面子，所以只能僵硬地埋下头假装喝他的热可可。  
他没看到Aziraphale整个人已经红得像煮熟的虾子了，蓝眼睛里早蒙上了一层水盈盈的光。  
“OK，OK，我，我要走了，非常感谢你的好意。”Crowley实在是受不了了，慌里忙张地放下杯子，一边心里暗骂自己没出息一边准备站起身离开。  
“……Crowley？”  
“嗯？”  
“带把伞，外面雨太了，别感冒了。”  
Crowley愣愣地看着那只手递过来，还有脸红红却眼神关切的蓝眼睛男孩。莫名其妙，他突然觉得眼睛有点酸酸涩涩，好像从来没有人这么关心过他，大概除了他那三岁就离世的母亲。  
他心里委屈得很，眼泪莫名其妙地就掉出来，艹太丢人了，Crowley手忙脚乱地擦眼泪，可是眼泪可能有它自己的想法，就是想出来遛遛。给我憋回去！Crowley在心里大吼，可是这一次这一招好像不怎么灵了。  
Aziraphale看着这个之前窜得不得了的小混混突然在自己面前哭得稀里哗啦，其实有点想笑，但他硬生生憋住了，只是好言好语地哄着劝着，顺手就给拉到自己怀里抚着背。  
Crowley只觉得大脑里“轰”的一声，瞳孔放大心跳加速，Aziraphale软绵绵的身子靠在他的胸膛里，身上弥漫着一股好闻的……甜品味？  
老天，他居然会闻到甜品味儿起反应？！这叫他以后还怎么愉快地正视这些可爱的小点心？Crowley的大脑有点混沌，但是手却不由自主地揽上了Aziraphale的腰。  
Aziraphale瞬间就僵住了，他有点手足无措，不知道该怎么办，他居然有点不忍心推开这个外表拽酷内心柔软的男孩。他僵着身子面对着Crowley，从脸到脖子憋得通红。  
Crowley从这个天使一般的男孩身上感受到了一些说不清道不明的东西，也许可以称之为……爱？不管是什么，Crowley都想要更多一点。他用微微颤抖的手把Aziraphale的头发撩到耳后，小心翼翼地捧起了他的脸，注视着那双瞪大的蓝眼睛，轻轻地在他唇上印下一吻，然后把头埋在他颈窝里，满足般地发出一声叹息。  
“Crowley……”

屋子里的气息暧昧得让人情动。  
少年的吻技还很是青涩，Crowley性子莽撞得很，舌尖横冲直撞地想去追Aziraphale的舌头，一只手扶着他的腰，另一只手已经急不可耐地摸上了他的两腿间。  
“……等，等一下，去房间里……”Aziraphale抓住Crowley作乱的手，头发有些凌乱，双眼迷蒙，因为亲得太久微微喘息着。Crowley的吻像有魔力一样牢牢地控制着他，幸好他还强行维持着最后一丝理智，他可不想等会沙发上沾上什么奇奇怪怪的东西。Crowley虽然有些不情愿被打断，但想到这是在人家家里，他还是顺从地站了起来，牵着Aziraphale的手，跟着他上了楼梯。  
Crowley站在装修豪华的卧室里环顾四周，摸摸铺着软缎的大床和雕刻着小天使的落地灯，不由得发出了啧啧的赞叹声。  
“这房子可真他妈太豪华了，有钱人啊啧啧啧……”  
后面锁好门跟过来的Aziraphale轻轻笑了一下，忽然一把拦腰把Crowley摔在床上，欺身压了上去，双手撑在他身体两侧。  
“怎么，你仇富？”Aziraphale抿着嘴笑咪咪地问，一边用屁股坏心眼地蹭了蹭Crowley的裤裆，感受到身下的东西硬邦邦地顶在胯间，他好心情地弯起了眼睛。大概是到了自己的地盘，Aziraphale掌握了主动权，开始尽责地履行起主人的职责，熟练地解开Crowley的裤带。  
自己还是更喜欢那个眼泪汪汪软的像只猫的Aziraphale，Crowley撇撇嘴暗暗想，伸出胳膊缠上Aziraphale的脖子。  
“是啊，我顶讨厌有钱人，”他的手慢慢往下，滑进Aziraphale的衬衫后摆，挑逗着那两个浅浅的腰窝，满意地听见了Aziraphale逐渐加重的喘息，“不过，我可以赚的更多啊……”他猛地扣住Aziraphale的腰，翻身把他压在身下，摁住他的手，轻轻舔着Aziraphale的耳垂。“……我这么卖力，先生应该多给我一点小费啊好让我养家……”  
Aziraphale浑身止不住地颤栗起来，细碎的呻吟断断续续从牙缝间溢出来，Crowley的手掌包裹住他的昂扬，有一下没一下的懒洋洋地撸动着。  
“嗯，快一点啊……”Aziraphale舒服地弓起身子，主动将自己往Crowley手里送，很快就射了出来。“嗯哈——”乳白色的液体打湿了Crowley衣服的下摆。Aziraphale紧紧揪着Crowley的袖子，身体僵直，死死咬住下唇，泪沾在眼眶边缘欲掉未掉，眼角沁着一片绯红的情欲。  
Crowley被这副诱人的景象刺激得忍不住了，抹了一把液体就往Aziraphale身下送去。  
“你干嘛——”温热的后穴感受到异物的入侵，激得Aziraphale浑身一哆嗦，他瞬间清醒过来，喘息着用力拽住Crowley不安分的手，泪汪汪的蓝眼睛瞪着他。  
“……我怕痛……不行的……”  
Crowley一脸黑线，这什么人嘛？自己爽过就夹紧屁股不让别人爽啦？  
Aziraphale看Crowley脸黑下来，撒娇般地搂上他，轻轻啃他的脖子。  
“这次先让我好嘛……”Aziraphale故意用自己重新立起来的性器戳戳Crowley的小肚子，甜腻腻地撒着娇。  
“妈的有钱人家的孩子就是受不得一点痛……我干啥了摊上这么一个少爷……”Crowley一边骂骂咧咧的，一边不情不愿地从Aziraphale身上滚下来，趴在床上翘起屁股。他没看见他背过身去的时候，Aziraphale的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的得意。  
“妈的快点，还上不上了，你不会是萎了吧……啊啊啊操！！”  
Crowley尖叫了出来，眼泪不受控制地冲出眼眶。Aziraphale已经深深地挺进了他的身体，缓缓地开始抽动。他伏在Crowley的背上，吻着那两块漂亮的蝴蝶骨，一只手揽住红发少年的腰，一只手伸到前面，随着抽动的频率撸动着性器。Crowley把头埋在枕头里，后穴的疼痛随着性器摩擦的加热逐渐变得酥麻，快感像细针一样密密麻麻地汇集在他的尾椎骨，前面的小兄弟也被很体贴地照顾着，双重快感的夹击让他开始止不住地呻吟。  
“——啊哈，对，就是那里，快一点……”Crowley感觉到后穴里的一个小突起被撞到了，瞬间一股电流“轰”地冲到了脑袋里，他爽得脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩了起来，白浊的液体喷洒出来，溅了Aziraphale一手。  
“——Angel——”Crowley颤抖着喃喃道，尾音拖得长长的。  
Aziraphale被这声“Angel”激得下腹一紧，他抓紧Crowley的手，用力地顶弄最后几下，闷哼一声，悉数射在Crowley体内。

……

“离我远一点！”红头发的男孩背过身子，没好气地扒拉开金色头发的男孩缠上他腰的手，闭上眼睛假寐。过了好一会儿见身后人没有动静，又骂：“死哪里去了，人家痛得要死也不懂得来安慰一下的吗？”  
Aziraphale偷偷地笑，从背后环住了Crowley的腰。


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale可能是个傻子。这是加百列在课上第一百零一次提醒Aziraphale老师在看他后却没收到任何回应后得出的结果。  
一个多星期没露面的Aziraphale从今天早上来上学之后，就一直保持着这种咧着嘴傻笑的样子，像是在想什么龌龊事儿一样，时不时还要红一下脸。长得像个天使也救不了你了，加百列心里撇撇嘴，发现老师的视线转了过来，赶紧堆出一个假笑，端正坐好。  
“……Aziraphale同学？”米迦勒老师的声音好像从一个遥远的地方传来似的，终于唤醒了恍惚中的Aziraphale。  
“嗯？”  
米迦勒老师白了他一眼。“请好好听讲，还有，不要再笑了。”

“Crowley，你走路为什么是这样的？”  
哈斯塔和利古尔昨天一天没见着Crowley，今天一早才碰见他，却发现Crowley好像很痛苦似的地扭着走路，两条腿好像不知怎么安放一样。他们俩也不敢问，直到跟着Crowley走进了校园大门口，一路上迎来了众多好奇的目光，哈斯塔实在是看不下去了，怯生生地开口问。  
“关你屁事！”Crowley一记眼刀飞过来，吓得哈斯塔赶紧闭了嘴。  
老大今天心情不好。他和利古尔交换了一个默契的眼神。  
三个人在学校里懒洋洋地闲逛，此刻正是下课时间。眼尖的利古尔很快就瞄到了二楼靠着栏杆的那头金色头发。他用胳膊肘捅捅哈斯塔，示意他往上看。哈斯塔抬头，然后冲着利古尔露出一个心领神会的笑容。  
“Crowley，我看见那个蓝眼睛的小子了，要不要去揍他一顿？”哈斯塔很是得意，能揍到那小子绝对会让老大高兴起来。  
可是他只听见了一声怒吼，和扑面而来的、带着怒火般灼烧感的唾沫星子。  
“我看你敢！”  
“……”  
哈斯塔委屈地快要掉下泪来，为什么他这么倒霉，每一步每一句话都恰恰好踩在老大的雷点上？！  
他哀怨地求救般地看向利古尔，后者同情地对着他耸耸肩。

加百列用他那双紫色的眼睛审视般地打量着Aziraphale，一直看到Aziraphale浑身发毛般得不自在。  
“我觉得你有事儿瞒着我呢，Azi。”加百列抱着手臂，摆出一副意味深长的“我懂得”的表情。“你是不是收藏到了什么好东西……”他想起Aziraphale上课突然想事情脸红的样子，一下子恍然大悟。  
“……比如说，Pornography！？”  
“哈？什，什么？不不不……”Aziraphale脸整个爆红，慌乱地摆着手想要解释，还差点被自己的口水呛到了。可他这副样子在加百列眼中看来恰恰印证了他的猜测，他一边惊叹于自己天才般的侦探能力，一边贴心地捋着正在剧烈咳嗽的Aziraphale的背，安慰道：“没事的Azi，这没有什么好害羞的，我也有一些收藏，我们下次可以交流一下。”  
“不，不了吧……”Aziraphale扯出一个尴尬的笑，他很确定刚刚路过的女孩惊恐地看了他们一眼。

Crowley找个借口支走了两个跟屁虫，他说自己一会儿要去见个人。哈斯塔和利古尔今天算是见识到了老大的不爽，这下如获大赦一般赶紧溜走。  
Crowley靠在门外墙边点起一根烟，仰起头对着天空吐出一个小烟圈。昨天晚上那种酥酥麻麻的快感现在仿佛还停留在尾椎，他不禁感到脸颊发烫，慌忙低下头去狠狠吸一口来掩饰。  
他的心里其实是有点点不爽，但不是因为昨天晚上被Aziraphale哄骗了（Crowley表示自己竟然……有一点点喜欢？），而是因为今天早上他在被窝里醒来之后发现Aziraphale竟然不！见！了！什么意思？吃干抹净之后就翻脸要跑吗？  
Aziraphale甚至都没有温柔地叫醒他，然后给他一个早安吻，两个人一起洗个鸳鸯浴然后手牵手一起来上学……咳咳咳，Crowley赶紧把自己的思绪扯回来，想啥呢？他暗暗地骂了自己一句。

Crowley在意识到Aziraphale已经不在房间之后迅速第一时间跳下床来，但是双腿酸软地一下子跪倒在地上。妈的，Crowley咬牙切齿，摸起地上的衣服往身上一套，蹑手蹑脚地走到楼梯口探听楼下的动静——  
煎锅嗞拉作响，炒蛋的香气飘上来，还有几个女人说话的声音——  
“擦……”楼下是不能走了，Crowley只能回到Aziraphale房间，从窗户看下去，寻找着出去的路。二楼，树枝，草坪……他在心里默默考量着，计算着自己摔死的可能性会有多大。  
他一定会揍Aziraphale一顿。这是Crowley在翻窗摔了一跤后终于成功逃跑之后心里的唯一想法。

“Crowley！”  
Crowley抬起头，看见Aziraphale一脸惊喜地望着他这边，心里稍微舒展了些。当然，如果能忽略掉旁边阴沉着一张臭脸的加百列就更好了。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“你们怎么认识？”加百列努力展出那副礼貌的假笑，冲着Crowley微微点头。Crowley在心里翻了个白眼。这个人怎么可以这么愚蠢，他想道，果然很符合别西卜的口味，傻子加蠢货，真的是绝配。  
“我和Aziraphale同学有些事要商讨一下，能不能……”他摆出了一副“赶紧滚”的表情，手上却做着“请”的姿势。  
加百列的假笑微微有些龟裂，他哼了一声，询问般地望着Aziraphale。后者给了他一个安慰的眼神，他才瞪了Crowley一眼后离开。  
“今天过得怎么样？早上Madame Tracy给你做的什么早餐？我叫她做的可丽饼但是她说一大早吃那个不好消化……”Aziraphale自顾自地念叨着。  
“什么？”Crowley倒吸一口气，“你跟你的管家说我在？”  
“是啊！你难道没见着她吗？我倒是让她别打搅你睡觉来的……咦？你胳膊上怎么青了一块？”  
“……”


	5. Chapter 5

“No，no，no，想都别想，我是不会答应的。”  
铺着软缎的大床凌乱不堪，地上随意丢弃着衣服和掉下去的枕头，一缕阳光透过半掩的窗帘，打在床上两个男孩的身上。金色头发男孩修长的腿缠在红发男孩的腰上，侧躺着依偎着他，下巴搁在他的肩上，一只手懒洋洋地在对方光裸的胸膛上打圈圈。  
Aziraphale听见Crowley的回答，支起上半身看着他。“为啥？”他压在Crowley身上，嘟起嘴表示不满。“妈妈很想见你，不要让她失望嘛。”  
Crowley撇撇嘴，坏笑着一个转身把Aziraphale压在身下啃他的脖子，逗得Aziraphale咯咯笑个不停，尖叫着让Crowley快停下。  
“我们现在这样不是挺好的嘛，随时可以打打炮啥的，每天都可以见面，何必搞得那么复杂，你说是不是？”Crowley拨开自己垂在Aziraphale的发丝，低下头去亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
Aziraphale的脸一下子就沉下来了，他一把推开Crowley，蓝眼睛里染上了一丝阴郁。  
“你什么意思？”他坐起来，恼火地把枕头砸在Crowley身上，“一个多月了，原来我在你眼里就只是个pao友么？”  
Crowley瞪大眼睛表示无辜，他像条蛇般讨好似的缠上Aziraphale，把头埋在他怀里嘟嘟囔囔。  
“我可没有这么说。”  
“那你为什么不愿意来家里和我们共进晚餐？”  
Crowley哀叹一声拿枕头捂住脸。半晌才闷闷地说：“……万一你妈不喜欢我怎么办？我可学不来你们有钱人那一套，正规的晚宴礼仪什么的……”  
“别担心这个，”Aziraphale亲亲他的额头，站起来穿衣服，“我会帮你的。”

“我看起来好蠢。”Crowley站在镜子前，嫌弃地看着镜子里的自己，整洁的白衬衫，黑色领带，火红的头发梳得中规中矩。“我看起来像个该死的中产阶级白领。”  
“不会的，亲爱的Crowley，你打扮起来真的很好看，你可以别老是穿你的皮夹克，还有牛仔裤……”Aziraphale一边帮他整理衣服的下摆，一边毫不吝惜地夸赞着他。  
Crowley的脸微不可见地红了一下，掩饰般地咳嗽一声，假意不耐烦地甩开Aziraphale的手。“行了行了别奉承我了，我自己来。”  
Aziraphale站在一旁看他笨手笨脚地自己打领结，情不自禁地弯了弯嘴角。

Crowley盯着漂亮摆盘里的牛排和左右手边一堆的刀叉有些欲哭无泪，果然狗屁的有钱人吃个饭就是麻烦，他想到在自个儿家，吃饭都是抡起了大勺子争先恐后地往自己盘子里舀土豆泥，跟群狗争食似的。  
“……Crowley？”  
“哎？”他回过神来，看见桌子对面那个漂亮的夫人，正亲切地望着他。  
“饭菜还合胃口吗？”  
“哦，哦是的，我非常喜欢，夫人。”Crowley赶紧偷偷地瞄坐在他旁边的Aziraphale，后者非常配合地拿起其中两样餐具，优雅地小口小口将食物往嘴里送，Crowley见状也依葫芦画瓢地学着Aziraphale，装模做样地吃起来。  
Aziraphale的妈妈看到他俩的小动作，不禁笑了笑，只是那笑似乎未达眼底。

Crowley慢慢地跟在Aziraphale妈妈身后，内心感到十分煎熬，他发誓他非常欣赏这位女性，但是当这位女性以男朋友母亲的身份提出要和他聊聊的时候，他的压力就非常大了。他向Aziraphale投去一个求救的眼神，却发现后者只是无奈地望着他，嘴唇嗫嚅了两下，却什么也没说地离开了。  
这位漂亮的女士打破了沉默。  
“Azi是真的很喜欢你呢，Crowley，我从来没有见过他这么喜欢一个人，看来你对他的影响很大啊。”  
“啊哈，是嘛……那个，我很荣幸……”Crowley有点尴尬地笑了笑，他一方面很高兴听见Aziraphale喜欢他，一方面不知道是不是他的错觉，他又总觉得这句话有些意味深长。  
“听着，Crowley，”Aziraphale的妈妈突然转过头看着他，目光恳切。“……我知道，这样做对你不公平……但是作为一个母亲，我还是，想拜托你劝劝他……”她那双和Aziraphale一模一样的蓝眼睛里浮上了一层水光。  
“Azi的爸爸，帮我们在另外一个地方安排了住所，我们需要去那儿定居一段时间。”Aziraphale的妈妈握住Crowley的手，“可是，Azi他，他不愿意走……我想是因为你……”  
“……你知道Azi的身份，他没办法在这里的好的私立学校上学……如果去了法国，那个女人就管不到了……”  
Crowley愣愣的，刚刚的话一下子全部涌入他的脑袋，让他没办法快速处理这些信息。过了半晌，他才舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，低低地问：“要去多久？”  
“……说不准，可能是一年两年，也有可能，就一直住在那里了……”Aziraphale妈妈面带歉意，小心翼翼地瞥着Crowley的脸色。  
Crowley能说什么呢？他没有资格阻止Aziraphale留下来，他们认识了也就一个半月，他承认他非常享受和Aziraphale在一起，但是他不应该破坏Aziraphale追求更好生活的权利不是吗？  
他垂下眼睛，努力说服自己，但是心里的委屈却像炸锅一样溢出来，这么重要的事Aziraphale竟然没有亲口告诉他。  
今天晚上一定要揍他一顿，他赌气地想。

Crowley仰面躺在床上，盯着天花板，然后他听见门打开时细微的吱呀声。Aziraphale轻轻关好门，小心翼翼地摸上床，掀起被窝钻到Crowley身边。  
“你知道了？”他讨好般地用鼻尖蹭了蹭Crowley的肩膀，心里却满是不安。  
后者没有搭理他，甚至没有看他一眼。  
“不是很远，我每个月都会回来看你的。”Aziraphale近乎央求般地撒娇，他有些慌乱，为Crowley的沉默，他对自己决定的坚定也开始一点一点崩塌。  
Crowley扭过头，泛着金色的眸子死死地盯着Aziraphale，那双蓝眼睛让他实在下不了狠心说出难听的字眼。  
于是他凑上去吻了吻那张嫣红的嘴唇。  
“不要骗我，Azi，”Crowley翻过身压住了他，认真地盯着他的眼睛，“你要是敢不回来……”他的手悉悉索索地扒下了Aziraphale的裤子，火热的顶端抵住了那条缝隙。  
“我知道，Crowley，我知道。”他顺从地勾上了红发少年的脖颈，没有逃避，颤抖着弓着身子迎接了他。


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale第一次回来的时候是个冬日。虽然冻得要死，却是个雪打着转儿落到心尖都能被暖化的冬日。  
那时离他离开的时候刚刚好一个月。  
他给Crowley写了信，Crowley便在大约快到的日子每天去车站晃悠。他靠着柱子，点起一根烟，拢了拢并不厚实的夹克，吐出一口不知是烟雾还是寒冷导致的白汽。从早上到晚上，一班班列车，一批批旅客，每一班车到点，他就目不转睛地盯着出口，搜寻着那头金色头发和那双蓝眼睛。每次看见有金色晃动，他的心都要紧一紧，待看清之后，又若无其事地撇开眼睛，站起身抖落烟灰。  
只是身上那寒意又加深一分。  
三天后，Crowley看见了Aziraphale。那时他正好去外面抽烟，踏进等候厅的一瞬，心脏就不可抑制地狂跳了起来。  
金色头发的男孩膝盖上放着手提箱，安安静静地垂着头坐在长椅上。  
Crowley一时间不知怎么上前，竟转了头仓皇而逃，靠在墙上微微喘着。半晌，才深呼吸几下，拨拨头发，走进去径直到男孩面前，伸出一只手。  
“走啦！”他粗声粗气的，假装看不见Aziraphale瞬间明亮的眼眸，拎起他的手提箱就往外走。  
“刚好在附近有事儿，没想到居然碰上你了，切，你家还能呆么？”  
Aziraphale亦步亦趋地跟着他，眼睛里的笑意水一般地溢出来，软软的把自己的手塞进了红发少年空着的那只手，满意地感受到手的主人一僵。  
“能啊，一直都能。”  
天上有小小的雪花片飘下来，落在Crowley鼻尖上，落在Aziraphale唇上，化作温温的一滩。

他们去吃了街角Aziraphale最喜欢的甜品店，Crowley按下Aziraphale准备掏钱的手，从口袋夹缝里掏出破破旧旧的钞票和钢蹦，对上Aziraphale的眼睛，满不在乎地笑笑：“我爸没搜出来的私房钱。”  
他们去了学校，扒着门缝往教室里看，看见加百列低着头奋笔疾书，看见哈斯塔和利古尔坐在最后一排互相丢纸屑。  
他们去到Aziraphale之前的家，有点冷冷清清，没有Madame Tracy炒的蛋，没有Aziraphale泡的加棉花糖的热可可。但是还好，还有两个人在。  
他们掀开床罩，他们摸索着解衣，他们接吻拥抱，他们深深地进入彼此，他们喘息呻吟，他们一起颤抖着攀上顶峰，他们搂抱着交缠着沉沉睡去。

Crowley送Aziraphale到了车站，蓝眼睛的少年揪着他，仰起头贴上自己冰冰凉凉的嘴唇，盯着他的眼睛郑重其事地说我下个月还会回来的。红头发的男孩撇撇嘴说我才不会想你呢快滚上车，却在那人踏进车厢一刻一把捞回来，叹口气吻在了额头上，咬牙切齿说下个月必须得滚回来。  
然后Crowley走出候车厅，点了一根烟，然后心里暗暗骂道。  
今天真他妈冷。

Aziraphale第二次回来的时候稍微迟了一点，迟到了半个月，来信给Crowley道歉，被后者揉成一团直接扔垃圾桶。  
那半个月哈斯塔和利古尔过得不怎么舒坦。他们迟钝的脑子很难将老大生气和一个富家傻小子没按时回来这两件事联系在一起，尽管他们一直对这段莫名其妙的友谊（？）感到不解。  
Aziraphale是直接去到Crowley家里去找他的。他拎着箱子愣愣地看着这座小房子，看见撒旦老爹在门口院子里呕吐，看见Crowley冷着脸站在那里看着他，抿着嘴向他走来，经过他时抛下一句“跟我来”之后便大步往前走，让Aziraphale拎着箱子在他后面紧赶慢赶地跟着。  
走到四下无人的地方，Crowley定住转过脸瞪着Aziraphale一言不发，像是要讨一个解释似的。蓝眼睛的天使男孩放下箱子，用力地抱住了他。  
抱了大概有一个世纪罢。  
我想你。  
只消这一句，就打破了Crowley的所有怒气委屈。他报复似的掐上Aziraphale腰上的软软的肉，看到Aziraphale吃痛呼出声，笑得像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。

第三次Aziraphale没有回来，他寄了一张票过来给Crowley，信里娇腻腻地说想他，但是实在抽不开身，叫他过去陪两天。  
Crowley忙里忙慌地收拾了东西，趁着酒鬼老爹不在，团着月色奔进了车站。  
他从未出过远门，但是所有的忐忑和不安在看见那双盈着期盼和焦急的蓝色眼睛时一瞬间烟消云散。他就那样张开双臂，任由蓝眼睛的男孩扑进怀里。  
Aziraphale带着Crowley逛遍自己生活的城市。车水马龙，霓虹闪烁，高楼耸立，没有Crowley熟悉的宁静街道和低矮的平房，只有他熟悉的Azi。  
你瘦了好多。Aziraphale温和地摸摸他的脸庞，温柔地把他垂到眼睛的红发撩倒耳后，有点心疼地低低地说。  
我在打工，有钱挣的。Crowley嘴硬着，一边偷偷往下扯了扯衣服，遮盖住酒鬼老爹要钱揍他时留下的发青发紫的伤痕。  
Aziraphale好像长高了，原先只到他眼睛的，现在竟然窜得和他几乎一般高了，Crowley暗暗比量了一下，有些不服气地挺了挺腰。青春期的男孩一天一个样，不过Azi除了个子，几乎毫无变化，还是整洁的套装，温润的眉眼，蓝眼睛里带着不远不近的笑。Crowley最讨厌他这副表情，以前就威胁过他如果再露出这种表情就揍他。不知道是不是威胁奏效了，Azi在面对他时总是笑得眉眼弯弯，怒得横眉娇嗔，哭得梨花带雨。  
Aziraphale带着Crowley回了家，又吃了Madame Tracy炒的蛋，喝了Azi泡的可可，又滚在床上笑作一团。  
Crowley扒着Azi的肩膀喘着气，指甲几乎嵌进肉里，身下的酸胀刺激得他浑身像散了架似的，他不知怎的一股无名火起，一口咬在瘫软伏在他身上的金发男孩的肩上，听见对方呼痛，抬起水汪汪的眼睛无辜地看着他。  
两个月了，红头发的男孩愤愤地把身上的人掀下来，两个月你才想到叫我来见你么？  
Azi软软地搂住他，叹息着吻他的脖子。  
太多事儿了啊，要升学考试了。Azi心里有愧，像只猫一样讨好地把腿缠上Crowley的腰，用粉色的缝隙缓缓蹭着对方挺立的火热。  
再等我两个月。他在感受到侵入的霎那闷哼了一声，温柔地抚去Crowley额头的汗，注视着那双被情欲染红的金色眸子。  
等我回去过暑假。  
这次是Aziraphale送他去的车站。Crowley向来不擅长分别，别别扭扭地就准备上车，却被身后一直注视着他的男孩拽住了手腕。  
他回头，一双唇就直直地迎了上来。  
我爱你。  
低得几乎听不见的声音，却是一记重雷炸响在Crowley的脑袋里。  
我也是。吻了吻金色的头发，他转身上了车。  
Crowley不知道Aziraphale走出候车厅的时候就捂着眼睛哭了。

第四次再见面的时候已经是春末夏初的时候了。这是Crowley最喜欢的季节，因为叶子都嫩嫩绿绿的，一个叶斑都没有，这让他心情总是很愉悦。  
更让他高兴的是Aziraphale要回来过假期了，他乐滋滋地带着哈斯塔和利古尔提前去打扫了一下Azi的旧宅，当然，只有哈斯塔和利古尔是捂着鼻子忍受灰尘默默辛勤劳动的，Crowley只知道去甜品店问老板有没有新口味的可丽饼。  
Aziraphale几乎是一路狂奔着去找Crowley的。当他满头是汗地出现在Crowley面前时，对方还在跟老板讨价还价能不能打个折，于是他咧着嘴大步上前，给了红头发少年一个结结实实的拥抱。  
Crowley把火红的头发梳成一个辫子甩在脑后，鬓角还纹上了蛇的图案，鼻梁上架着一个墨镜；Aziraphale原先有些肉肉的身体变得颀长挺拔，围着格纹的薄围巾，穿着奶油色的马甲，小手指上戴了一只天使翅膀的尾戒。  
两个人默默地打量了一下对方的造型，齐刷刷地撇了撇嘴，心里觉得还是自己更帅一点。  
他们吃了点心，顺着小路慢慢地往回溜达，有一搭没一搭地探询着彼此的近况。  
Crowley说他迷上了摇滚乐，攒钱买了把破吉他，意外地发现自己的乐感出奇得好；他说他找了份餐厅的工作，还可以学点做甜品的手艺；他说他居然顺利地通过了期末考试，看见米迦勒老师的脸跟吃了苍蝇一样心里爽的不得了；他八卦说有天晚上看见别西卜把加百列摁在墙上亲。  
Aziraphale说他加入了戏剧社，演莎翁剧；他说他考试全A拿了奖学金，然后拿去买了个尾戒；他说爸爸很久没有过去探望他们母子俩了，可能生意上出了些小问题；他也很八卦地说加百列会收集pornography，不知道会不会跟别西卜一起看。  
两个人在大马路上放声大笑。  
多希望这条路可以一直这样走下去，两个人在心里默默地想。

第五次见面已经又过了两个月。这两个月没有那么难熬，Aziraphale要准备考大学，而Crowley一直在倒腾他的吉他，两个人都忙忙碌碌。只有在夜深人静的时候，蓝眼睛的少年会揉揉酸痛的眼睛，放下笔，轻轻地摩挲着尾戒。天使，他想起来那人对他的称呼，脸红红地笑。红头发的少年会在月光下，拨动两三下吉他，唱的不是声嘶力竭的重金属，却是他偷偷写的温柔的曲调，只给Angel写的曲子。  
Crowley收到Aziraphale的信时已经是夏虫蝉鸣的六七月了。  
他去接Aziraphale，对方穿了夏日气息满满的格子衬衫和短裤，正笑眯眯地望着他，他轻车熟路地接过手提箱，摁着脖子啄了一下对方的嘴唇，心情大好地看见Azi的脸腾得红了一片。  
Aziraphale兴奋地告诉他自己考上了心仪的大学，Crowley安静地听着，时不时附和地点点头。  
他没有问Azi大学在哪里，以后多久会回来一次。  
Azi也很配合地没有提起。  
他们现在已经心照不宣地不会再提起一个月见一次这个承诺。

第六次见面已经是一年后。  
Crowley接到Azi说要来见他的信时，手都在微微颤抖。他已经有多少个日日夜夜都在刻意让自己沉浸在震耳欲聋的音乐里，只为了不要想起那个蓝眼睛的混蛋。  
他终于见到了Aziraphale，接过手提箱的那一刻，对方修长的手指碰到了他，然后整个手掌覆了上来。  
我很想你。这是句没有说出口的话，只是从他的眼睛里面溢出来的思念。  
他们照例坐在街角的甜品店，老板轻车熟路地上了可丽饼和魔鬼蛋糕。  
Aziraphale说这一年他进大学学了文学和戏剧，将来希望能成为剧作家；他还说妈妈身体不太好，自己需要经常回家照顾她。  
Crowley说他成立了一个乐队，现在基本上靠在酒吧里表演赚钱，他希望他的乐队将来能成为正式的签约乐队。  
他们俩什么都谈，就是很默契地没有提起彼此的感情生活。  
Crowley知道Azi看见了他脖子上的吻痕，即使他已经把领子竖得不能再高了，还是没能遮盖住。那是前几天在酒吧遇见的一个毛头小子留下的，是一个有着金色头发和蓝色眼睛的男孩。Crowley在厕所隔间把男孩按在隔板上，喃喃地唤着一个名字。  
他心里又懊悔又委屈，急切地抓住Aziraphale的手想要解释，却被对方轻轻挣脱。  
没事的，Crowley，没事的。Aziraphale努力地笑了笑，嘴唇抖动了两下，眼泪还是砸了下来，砸得Crowley心尖生疼。  
那天晚上的Azi一直红着眼睛，身下的动作却一下比一下狠力，他发狠地咬在那些青青紫紫的痕迹上，像是要把它们抹去一样。Crowley痛得咬住枕头，却迎合着Azirapahle，似乎疼痛才能洗刷他的罪恶感。

第七次见面又是一年后。  
Crowley的小破村终于赶上时代潮流安装了公用电话，他终于不用绞尽脑汁靠写信来和Azi交流了。  
他第一个电话就打给了Azi。这次是Crowley去找的Aziraphale，跨越了大半个国家找到了Azi的学校，像从前一样，在学校大门口点了一根烟，靠着墙壁等。  
他看见蓝眼睛的男孩和同学有说有笑地走出来，看见靠在墙边的他时愣了一下。  
Crowley走到他面前，轻佻地笑。  
嗨呀我的老伙计。  
Azi的眼睛亮了起来，他也温和地笑。我的老朋友啊。  
他们像一对真正的老朋友一样坐在一起心平气和地聊天。没有人提起去年的事，没有人提起下一次的见面。

第八次见面是在一个暴雨倾盆的夜里，浑身湿透狼狈不堪的Aziraphale突然就那样出现在Crowley家门口。Crowley吓坏了，用毛毯把哆哆嗦嗦的Azi搂到自己房间，踹上门把前来凑热闹的别西卜关在外面。  
Aziraphale哆嗦着抱着Crowley放声大哭，Crowley紧紧地搂住他，不知道哪个让他更心颤，窗外的雷还是Azi的哭声。  
Azi的妈妈去世了。Azi的爸爸没有来参加葬礼。他沉默着看着棺材放到了土里，绝望在他的心里撕开了一个大口子，彻骨的冷风钻进去肆虐，掠夺着所有的温暖。他感觉自己是被世界抛弃了。  
然后他的心里最后一点点温暖挣扎着从冰冷中探出来告诉他，别放弃，你还有Crowley呢。

……

他们最后一次见面是在渡口。  
Aziraphale毕业后接了一份在法国的工作，他约了Crowley出来，告诉了他这件事。  
他问Crowley愿不愿意跟着他一起走。  
Crowley沉默着，他何尝不愿意呢？可是这里有他的朋友，他的工作，他的乐队，他那尽管讨厌却还是时不时给他塞钱的哥哥。  
他第一次感觉到自己是多么留恋这个地方，他没有办法轻易割舍。  
我很抱歉。他嘴唇嗫嚅着。  
Aziraphale轻轻点点头，用手包住了Crowley的手，送到唇边轻轻地吻了一下，又一下，又一下。  
Crowley还是来渡口送Aziraphale上船了。  
他们像老朋友一样拥抱，说着保重。Aziraphale摘下自己的尾戒，拉过Crowley的手，轻轻地放了上去。  
帮我保管好，老朋友，别丢了。  
别忘了我。  
Crowley深深地盯着那双蓝眼睛，郑重的点点头。他的手划过蓝眼睛少年的发丝，恍惚间回到了五年前他们初见时的模样。他托着对方的脑袋，吻上了对方的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴唇。  
五年的回忆幻灯片似的在脑海中飞一般地闪过。  
Crowley望着远去的轮船，攥紧了手里的尾戒。他突然有一种奇怪的感觉，好像再也见不到Aziraphale了，心里空虚的一个大洞在慢慢扩散。  
再见，Angel。


	7. Chapter 7

楼道里充斥着一股潮湿发霉的味道，墙壁上斑驳不堪，昏暗灯光随着两个跌跌撞撞又深浅不一的脚步声响起。  
一个红色头发的男人摇摇晃晃地停在一扇门前，摸索着钥匙，刚刚把门锁转开，后面紧跟着的金色头发的男孩儿就急不可耐地把他推进门，用脚带上门，胡乱地扒着他的衣服。  
“慢一点，别那么心急。”红头发的男人懒洋洋地任由金色头发男孩拽下他的墨镜，一双泛着金色的眼眸调笑般地看着面前的男孩。  
男孩大约十七八岁的年纪，瘦长的身材，一头卷曲的金发，看起来怪乖巧可人的，男人心里想着，手抚下去摸了摸了已经蹲下去含住他的男孩的头发。  
嗯，真像只小绵羊一样。  
男孩一边卖力地吞吐着，一边抬起水汪汪的眼睛望着喘着气的红发男人，像是在等待主人夸奖的乖狗狗一样。金色的眼睛深深地盯着身下的男孩，喘息逐渐加重，他一只手不由自主地攥紧了男孩脑后的金发，另一只手温柔地抚上了男孩的脸，然后，遮住了那双棕色的眼睛。  
身下的动作逐渐加快，男人咬着牙闷哼一声，液体喷薄而出。  
他感到有些眩晕，抽出身来软软地靠在墙边，无暇顾及被呛到咳嗽的男孩儿，半闭着眼回味着快感的余韵。  
还有一瞬间脑海中闪过的蓝色眼睛。

Crowley是被身边人的起身给惊醒的。他眯着眼皱着眉头支起上半身，迷迷瞪瞪地看着身边翻身下床的背影，乱蓬蓬的金色鬈发。他不禁勾了勾嘴角，伸手一把拦腰抱回来在怀里，嘟嘟囔囔着撒娇一般。  
“……Azi，现在还早……”  
怀里的人没有说话。  
Crowley低下头去看怀里，一双棕色的眼睛正诧异地瞪着他。  
“Azi？”  
红头发的男人明显愣了一下，随即松开了手，烦躁地揉了揉头发，坐起身来。昨天不该喝那么多的，他的头现在痛到爆炸。  
“谁是Azi？”床上的男孩儿不依不饶地追问着。  
“没谁，我记错名字了。”男人下床站起身，从地上捡起衣服往身上套，“你叫……Markus？”他有点迟疑地顿了一下。  
“Markus个鬼，和你做了一晚上的人你都记不住名字。”金色头发的男孩儿丝毫不顾忌地赤条条地向他走去。  
“昨天你可是喊了我一晚上Azi，”男孩儿的手轻佻地隔着裤子挑逗着Crowley，暧昧的气息喷在他的脖颈上，“今天早上可以换个角色，你觉得怎么样？”  
Crowley挑挑眉，不甚在意地拍掉男孩的手。  
“不怎么样，我觉得你该走了。”他走进浴室，哗哗的水声响起。  
“我希望洗完澡出来后房间里只有我一个人在。”

Crowley的夜生活大概晚上九点半就开始了。自从他狠狠给了自己撒旦老子一酒瓶子离家出走后，他就带着他的乐队辗转在各个城市的酒吧找演出机会——尽管大部分时候都是被酒吧老板赶出去。直到两年前才被一个品味非常高（Crowley眼中）的酒吧老板签了驻唱合约，才定居下来。他通常都是白天睡觉，晚上演出，保持着这样及其不健康的生活规律。  
晚上十一点，酒吧里还是人声鼎沸，乐队在演奏完最后一首皇后的You Are My Best Friend后收拾东西下了台。  
红头发戴墨镜的男人习惯性地坐在酒吧的小角落，点上一杯威士忌，低着头不知在写些什么。时不时有男男女女自恃年轻漂亮过去搭讪，企图和英俊的乐队主唱来上个一夜风流，但大多却都是冷着脸灰溜溜地回来了，然后被同伴好一顿嘲笑。酒吧的老主顾每看到这样的场景都同情地摇摇头，他们可是熟悉这位红发的小恶魔的口味，除了金色头发蓝色眼睛的男孩，其他基本上一律冷脸拒绝。  
Crowley正在写歌，他希望能尽快出一张自己乐队的专辑小样，没有任何一个乐队希望一直唱别人的歌。他这种时候就很烦这些聒噪的小年轻，非得自以为是地来骚扰他，打断他的思路。Crowley生气的时候那张嘴是吐不出什么好东西的，他有一次甚至直接对一个纠缠不休的女孩儿说“如果你下面多长点东西也许我还会接受，既然没有，我建议你回去上面脑子里多长点”，把女孩气得一汪眼泪刷得噎在眼眶里。  
他不是没想过在自己的小破公寓里写，但是那鬼地方实在是没点儿生气，屋子里除了Crowley之外的唯一活物就是一盆盆栽。一盆盆栽！能给他带来什么灵感？！  
总而言之，Crowley还是决定坐在酒吧小角落里。

Crowley伸了个懒腰，摘下墨镜丢到一边儿，看了眼钟，一点半。手边威士忌里的冰块早就融化，只剩一点点浅金色的液体可怜地想要铺满杯子底。他皱了皱眉，站起身来走向吧台，打算再喝最后一杯就回家。他等着酒保给续上酒，同时金色的眸子四下环顾，寻找着今晚的猎物。  
他锁定了目标。  
对面吧台上背对着他坐着一个金色头发的男人，正身体前倾跟酒吧说着什么，酒保微笑着点点头，打了一杯看起来像是可乐的饮料放在男人面前。  
这个应该是刚刚来的吧，他快速在脑中回忆了一遍，之前他可没有发现这个酒吧有一个金头发喝可乐的男人。  
Crowley眯起眼睛，嘴角不易察觉地微微翘起，他灌了一大口威士忌，迈着有点踉踉跄跄的步子向那个背影走去。  
“嗯要不我请你喝一杯吧……”  
男人听见声音转过头来，一双含笑的蓝眼睛蓦然占据了Crowley的眼眶。  
“哗啦——”装着威士忌的杯子摔在地上，酒滴混着玻璃渣子飞溅开来。  
Crowley愣愣地站在原地，他的手指微微颤抖，五脏六腑都好像痉挛在一块儿似得难受，眼睛也像是被火烧似得疼。他感觉自己好像又行走在暴雨倾盆中，好像眼前又朦朦胧胧出现一个打着伞的蓝眼睛男孩儿。  
熟悉又陌生的感觉。  
“Crowley？”  
他听见自己沙哑颤抖的声音。  
“Aziraphale。”


	8. Chapter 8

“你不是在法国吗，怎么回来了？”  
好不容易平复心情的两个人沉默地坐在吧台边上，Crowley侧身看着Aziraphale，还是温润的眉眼，柔软的鬈发。五年的岁月似乎没有在他身上留下太多痕迹，除了眼角多了几条细细的纹路。他盯着不由得出了神，忍不住伸出手去刮了一下Azi挺翘的鼻尖。  
可是Azi像被火烫到了一样瑟缩了一下，不留痕迹地避开了。  
Crowley的手僵在半空中，他尴尬地咳了两声，把手默默地收了回来。五年没见了，生疏是肯定的，Crowley这样在心里安慰着自己。  
空气中的尴尬弥漫得连酒保都不想过来招呼他们。  
“我给你写了很多信，”一直沉默的Azi忽然开口道，他转过脸平静地望着惊讶的Crowley，“可是你一封也没有回。”  
“Azi……你听我说……”Crowley艰难地张嘴，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，最终还是没有说话。他不知道该怎么解释，五年前的事儿哪是那么容易说清楚的。  
“算了，”Azi叹了口气，“以前的事儿……都过去了，我这次回来……”他没有讲完，突然伸长胳膊往门口挥了一下。  
Crowley顺着他的视线看过去，一个高大的男人推门进了酒吧，他四处环顾了一下，看见Azi挥手，也伸手回挥了一下，便直直地微笑着向他们走来，在Crowley还没来得及反应过来的时候，他居然就自然而然地走到Aziraphale身边，然后低头吻了他！吻了Aziraphale！他的Aziraphale！  
Crowley大脑气得快爆炸，牙关紧咬得咯吱作响，死死地盯着对面缠缠绵绵的两个人，心里过了一万遍怎么样搞死这个抢了他Azi的男人。  
过了半天，对面两个人才依依不舍地放开，似乎才发觉这边还有一个头顶冒火的人。Aziraphale拉过男人的手，深情地望着他，转过脸对Crowley说：  
“Crowley，给你介绍一下，这位是我的未婚夫，Lucifer。”  
未婚夫这个词儿像一把大斧头一般劈开了Crowley的脑袋，他的大脑一片空白，耳朵边传来嗡鸣声。  
眼前的男人赶紧伸出手来，笑容满面地操着一口奇奇怪怪法国口音的英语。  
“您好，您就是Azi的朋友吧？我是他的未婚夫，我叫Lucifer。”  
Crowley厌恶地瞪着那只手，眼前的男人穿收腰的大衣，围着围巾，梳得一丝不苟的油头，身上香水味儿浓得呛人，他无语地想着自己才五年没有看住Azi，就给整了这么个骚包的法国人，审美真是直线下降。  
尽管他心里骂了这个人一万遍，脸上还是挤出了虚假的笑容，握了握那只手然后很快地缩回来。  
“真是……幸会……”Crowley的心已经碎了一地，可是他还是强撑着脸上的笑容。要说这五年Crowley学会了什么，那就是加百列式假笑他练得炉火纯青。  
“我和Lu这次回来是来旅游的，算是个结婚前的最后一次情侣旅行。”Aziraphale反手握着Lucifer搭在他肩上的手，洋溢着一脸幸福。  
望着对面幸福的两个人，Crowley苦涩地笑了笑。认识了快十年，Azi最终还是没有属于他。  
Crowley感觉自己的心被扯开了一个血淋林的大口子，Aziraphale和他的狗屁未婚夫正狞笑着踩在他的心上跳舞。他的头越来越沉重，酒精终于开始吞噬他的神志了，他怕自己彻底醉过去发疯干出什么事，摇摇晃晃站起来就想走，Aziraphale似乎在后面说了些什么，他也没空搭理，胡乱得摆摆手，回答了几句风牛马不相及的话，推开门就没入了夜色中。  
空荡荡的公寓弥漫着一股呕吐物的味道，红头发的男人直起腰来，胡乱地用冷水抹了一把脸，摘下墨镜呆坐在床上。  
桌子上的盆栽叶子微微颤动，好像在安慰这个可怜的失意人一样。  
Crowley终于还是无助地捧着脸，耸动着肩膀啜泣起来。  
他终于还是弄丢了他的Azi。

Crowley是被一阵大力的敲门声弄醒的，他迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛坐起来，屋子里的味儿一瞬间钻入他的鼻子，熏得他自己都皱了皱眉。屋外又咚咚咚了几声，敲门的人真的是锲而不舍啊，Crowley心里暗骂，拖着无力的身子过去开了门。  
是Aziraphale站在门外。  
Crowley愣愣地盯了他一会儿，大脑还处在卡机状态，他甚至一下子都没认出来这是Aziraphale。  
“你咋知道我住哪儿？”他终于想起来问。  
“你的乐队成员告诉我的。”  
“……”这是什么时候的事儿？  
“你到底让不让我进去？”Aziraphale不耐烦地催促道。  
昨晚的回忆慢慢浮现在Crowley的脑袋里，他想起来了，冷淡地抵住门，金色的眼睛冷冷地盯着那双蓝色眼睛。  
“怎么没带你那法国老公来？他居然放心你一个人上前男友家里来？”Crowley嘲讽地开口想要讥笑Azi，可是话里的酸味儿却止不住地溢出来。他可不想让这个蓝眼睛的混蛋觉得自己在为他吃醋。  
Aziraphale奇怪地看了他一眼，然后像是想起来什么似的哦了一声。  
“他不知道我们的事儿。”  
说完就自顾自地走过愣住杵在门口的Crowley身边进了门，可是下一秒他的表情像是要飞奔逃走一样。  
“Crowley！什么味道？！”Aziraphale捂住鼻子惊恐地尖叫道，漂亮的蓝眼睛里盛满了被熏出来的生理性泪水。  
Crowley懒洋洋地拖着脚走进来，冷哼一声。“这就受不了啦？你连那个什么Lucifer身上的香水味儿都能忍这个忍不了？”  
“可他好歹也是香水味儿啊！你这个……不行Crowley你快去洗澡去！要不然我没法跟你讲话！”Aziraphale手脚利索地打开所有的窗户通风散味儿，抓起角落里的空气清新剂，摇出最后一点底端的液体，喷洒在屋子角落里。  
“谁要跟你讲话……”Crowley嘟嘟囔囔着，一边身体却很诚实地走进了浴室。

Crowley眯起眼睛仔细地打量着Aziraphale，对方也毫不示弱地回瞪过来。  
“你究竟来干什么？”Crowley摇摇杯子里的酒，假装漫不经心地问道。  
Aziraphale深吸一口气，认真地看着Crowley。  
“Crowley……你有没有后悔过当初没有跟我一起去法国？”  
漫长的沉默，长到Azi怀疑Crowley是不是已经睡着了。  
“我怎么可能不后悔……”红头发的男人终于苦涩地开了口。  
“……我一直怨恨你执意要去，你怎么可以要求我抛下一切跟着你走？你那是在逼我做抉择！”Crowley的怒气上来了，说话的声音不自觉地拔高，金色的眼眸里跳动着小火苗，死死地盯着对面平静地坐在摇椅里的Azi。  
“……我以为我做出了正确的选择，可是——哦老天，你他妈不知道我有多想你！艹！”Crowley的眼泪不受控制地掉了出来，他怎么吸气都憋不回去，一边骂骂咧咧一边撩起衣服擤鼻涕。他想着干脆破罐子破摔了，反正Azi很快就要回法国结婚了，再也不会回来了，倒不如一次把话讲清楚。  
“……我没有给你回信，因为我爸抢我钱时，我拿瓶子砸破了他脑袋……然后我离家出走，再也没收到过……”Crowley眼睛红红的，看起来委屈极了。  
“……我受了那么多苦，你倒好，去法国过好日子，还订婚了……你个混蛋！我恨你！”他讲到生气处，跳着脚指着Aziraphale哭着骂道。Aziraphale没有辩解，一声不吭，紧紧抿着嘴，眼圈儿通红，蓝眼睛里也蒙上一层水光。  
哭累了，骂完了，Crowley无力地跌坐在床上，红着眼睛望着Aziraphale。  
“……Azi……如果重来的话，我会毫不犹豫地跟你走……我只要你就够了……不过，”他自嘲般地一笑，“……现在说这个也没什么用了不是吗？”  
他从床头柜里翻出一个小盒子，递给Aziraphale。  
“一直替你保管着呢，现在是时候物归原主了。”  
Azi打开盒子，手一下子捂住嘴，止不住的颤抖，在眼眶里打了好久转儿的眼泪终于噼里啪啦地砸下来。  
盒子里静静地躺着一枚天使尾戒。  
Aziraphale抹了抹眼泪，拿出来戴上，红着眼睛笑道：“好看吗？”  
Crowley 挤出一丝苦笑。  
“好看……但是我想你得走了，免得……”  
金色的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，剩下半截话被一个冰冰凉凉的吻全部堵在了嘴里。Aziraphale在吻他。  
Crowley僵着不敢动，大脑一片混乱，他在心里尖叫艹这是什么情况为什么Azi突然就亲上来了？！  
没有感受到Crowley的回应，Azi睁开漂亮的蓝眼睛，皱着眉头，不轻不重地咬了一口Crowley的下唇。  
“专心点Crowley。”  
Crowley最终还是沉溺在这个吻里，他急切地用舌头攻占了Azi口腔的每一个角落，托在Azi脑后的手也不断收紧，压着往自己的唇上靠。  
如果能一直这样下去，哪怕下地狱他也心甘情愿了。

一吻毕，两个人依依不舍地松开彼此，衣衫凌乱，嘴唇红肿，眼里水波粼粼。Crowley微微喘着，俯下头留恋地又轻轻印下一吻。Aziraphale红着脸埋在Crowley的颈窝里，双臂环着他的腰。  
我很想你。  
Crowley吻了吻金色的头发。  
我也是。  
可是门外突然响起的不合时宜的敲门声惊动了两个人。Crowley似乎才想起来Azi的未婚夫这件事，他下意识地把Azi往衣柜里推。  
“快进去艹，不会是你老公吧，妈的，我可不想被他知道勾引他未婚夫。”Crowley咬牙切齿，这个人抢了他的Azi不说，连这点点偷来的温情时光也要抢走。不过眼下，他还真是像个被捉奸的情夫一样狼狈。  
“……”Azi无语地白了他一眼，径直走过去开了门。  
Lucifer懒洋洋地踱着步子走了进来，眯起眼睛阴沉沉地来回扫着屋子里另外两个人。Crowley有点心虚，但是Azi却看起来非常镇定，他抱着臂满不在乎地看着Lucifer。  
“好啊！你们这对狗男男！”Lucifer一声大吼，手重重地拍在桌子上，“瞅瞅这小嘴儿肿的啊……真当我这个未婚夫好欺负是不？！”  
Crowley红着眼睛攥紧拳头，抿着嘴一声不吭，他还不知道Azi想要怎么处理，一个吻算不了什么，说不定只是个最后的安慰而已。尽管这样想着，他还是请求般地望向Azi，盯着他的嘴唇，希望听到自己想要的答案。  
Aziraphale叹了口气，走过来握住了Crowley的手，蓝眼睛里满是愧疚。  
“……Crowley，对不起，我……”  
Crowley苦涩地笑了，感觉天旋地转，自己像是堕入了一个深不见底的黑渊。他也该猜到会是这么个结果。  
“……我不该骗你的，更不该找Lucifer一起骗你。”  
“？”坠天的感觉戛然而止，悬浮在了半空中。Crowley诧异地抬起头，泪珠儿还挂在脸上。  
一旁一直不做声默默围观的Lucifer突然狂笑起来，笑得嘎嘎地直不起腰，丝毫不顾忌屋子里两个一头黑线的人。等他终于笑够了，抹抹笑出来的眼泪，站起身子来，对着Crowley伸出了手。  
“我再自我介绍一下，Lucifer，Azi的戏剧社同学。”  
然后他转向Aziraphale，娇羞地捂住心口。“他真的很帅诶！”  
？  
Crowley完全懵了，今天一天发生的事比过去整个五年还要让人摸不着头脑，他向Azi投去一个疑问的目光，得到了一个讪讪的笑。  
“……咳，那啥，Crowley，有些事情要跟你说一下，你不要生气……”

“事实就是，我没有什么劳什子未婚夫，Lucifer是我的同学，我请他假扮我的未婚夫来……气你的。”Azi小心翼翼地观察着吊着一张脸的Crowley。  
Crowley真的是欲哭无泪，他现在是真的想哭了。  
“为什么啊？”  
“……你几年没回我的信，那个村子打电话过去太不方便，我以为你可能已经……或是怎么了，你也从来没有给过我一个新地址……”  
“我哪有新住址？每一个住的地方都是暂时的。”Crowley忍不住辩解。  
“……反正我联系不上你，所以两年前我就结束了那边的工作，回来了这边，一边找工作一边找你……”  
“我去找了加百列和别西卜，别西卜跟我说你跑走了，去酒吧找演出机会。哦顺便一提，他们俩已经结婚了。”  
“终于结婚了？”Crowley撇了撇嘴，心想别西卜不给力啊这么久才把加百列拿下。他选择性失忆地跳过了自己的现状。  
“……总之，我就是四处打听酒吧里的摇滚乐队的演出，然后，就找到了你的乐队演出过的酒吧。”  
“找到你的那一天你不知道我有多开心。我躲在台下看你演出，打算等你下台就去找你。”  
“可是猜猜我看到了什么？”Aziraphale冷哼一声，手突然掐上Crowley腰间的肉，狠狠拧了一把。Crowley尖叫出声，委屈巴巴地看着Azi。  
“我看见了万人迷主唱带了个男孩子直接回家了呢。Crowley，没有我在的日子你过得还真是潇洒呢！”  
Crowley不敢吭声，只能赔着笑脸。  
Azi白他一眼。  
“我气得不行，就想着怎么气回你。就找了Lucifer，戏剧社的，演个未婚夫应该不成问题吧。”  
Lucifer娇羞地捂着嘴笑。“当是旅游一趟，Azi出钱带我玩儿。”  
“我不应该这样，我俩受的磨难够多了。”  
Aziraphale抿嘴笑了笑，蓝色眼睛深情地盯着Crowley金色泛红的眼眸。“我不怪你，Crowley，我不应该提出那样为难你的要求，所以我回来了，”他温柔地捧起Crowley的手，“我也很后悔离开，我想弥补回来。”  
“我爱你。”  
Crowley没有说话，眼睛红红的，揽过Azi在他唇上温柔地亲了一下，用力地抱紧了魂牵梦萦的人儿。这次终于不是梦了，也不是早晨起床时认错人了，而是实实在在地，拥有了他的天使。  
Azi抱着他，手指在他背上轻轻打着转儿。Crowley忽然想起什么似的，闷闷地开了口：“对了，你怎么知道……”  
“怎么知道你乐队的名字吗?”Azi接过他的话，扑哧一下笑了。  
“Angel……你讲真的吗？一个摇滚乐队叫Angel？”  
“我就知道是你没错了。”

（Lucifer表示自己活该找柠檬吃。）

The End


End file.
